Tools of Penetration
by DarthJamaay
Summary: A series of intercourses in the Ratchet and Clank universe, because this serie deserve more love! Mainly Ratchet x Talwyn, but maybe more pairings... Rated M for Mature (lemon)


**Hey guys ! Here is a little something about the Ratchet and Clank serie which in my opinion clearly lack some love from this side of the Internet. So I decided to write my own fanfic ! I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter will only focus on the Ratchet x Talwyn couple, but I have other ideas in the back of my head. Anyway this fanfic will mainly be a succession of one-shot lemon with perhaps a small narrative thread, but which wil be more of an excuse to have sex situations than anything else…**

Ratchet and Clank, on their quest for the Lombax Secret, have managed to break into the Apogee Space Station, where the Secret may be. After hacking an ultimate door, the duo got ambushed by two robots. Fortunately for them, the robots ambush didn't quiet worked as they expected.

« Tanks guys… I can handle it from here… »

Out of nowhere, a brown haired Markazian girl appeared with her jet-pack, gun in her hand.

« Well congratulations, you win an all expense paid trip out of the airlock. Hope you don't mind letting yourself out. I hate that popping sound of bodies de-compressing in space... » the Markazian said while pointing her gun at Ratchet and Clank and showing them the teleporter that would transport them in the could emptiness of space.

« Yeah ! Put that Lombax in his place ! » said the robot named Zephyr.

« What ? »

Surprised by her robot's statement, the girl lowered her weapon and took another look at the yellow furred creature before her : his big stripy ears and his stripy tail.

« He is a Lombax ! Cronk ! Zephyr ! Lower your weapons… »

She then walked to Ratchet.

« Come with me ! »

The Markazian grabbed Ratchet's hand and he got pulled to a hallway then to an other room with a bed. The girl let go off the Lombax before running back to the control panel of the door, locking the both of them inside. Ratchet barely had the time to get a look at the room that the girl was walking back to him. She didn't let him say a word and she took a firm hold at the Lombax belt.

« Let's see what we got there… » she said just before pulling Ratchet's pants down, revealing his yellow cock.

« wha-wait !? What the hell ?! » exclaimed the Lombax as the brown haired girl knelt down to get a closer look at his member.

« Not bad… » she said, taking the base of the cock in her hand. « Let's see how you taste. »

In one smooth motion, the Markazian took that tip of Ratchet's dick inside her mouth then made her tongue circle around it. Once Ratchet was warmed up she slowly slid the entire member in her mouth, closing her eyes in delight as she did.

« Mmmm… H'o h'ood… (So good) »

Ratchet gritted his teeth and hissed, enjoying the warmth of the girl's mouth around his cock. But when he felt the girl starting to bob her head back and forth on his dick, Ratchet just couldn't hold his moans back. He heven put his hand on the brown hair head to encourage her to carry on with her treatment of his dick.

« Ah ! _Grunt !_ Miss I-I think I'm close… »

« Yeah ! 'ive I' 'o me, baby ! (Give it to me, baby) » she said as she kept on sucking Ratchet, eager to finally taste some Lombax cum.

Eventually, Ratchet couldn't hold himself anymore and relieved himself inside the Markazian, filling her mouth with a lot of thick cum. Which the girl happily swallowed :

« _Gulp._ Mmm… Delicious ! » she said, licking her lips.

While Ratchet tried to recover from his powerful orgasm, the Markazian on the other hand wasn't done yet with the cute Lombax. To Ratchet's astonishment, she began to fully undressed herself from head to toe before getting on all four on the bed, her knees on the edge. She looked over her shoulders, seeing a dumbfounded Ratchet with a brand new erection. She wiggled her ass at him :

« Well what are you waiting for, handsome ? Come over here and stuff me with that big Lombax meat ! »

However utterly nervous, Ratchet gulped his saliva and gathered up the courage to take his clothes off too. Once naked, he walked to the wiggling pink butt that was before him. The Markazian shivered a bit as she felt Ratchet positioning himself to enter her pussy.

« Ah ! Be gentle… It-It's my first time... » she said as she looked over Ratchet with a blush on her face.

Ratchet nodded and placed a soft kiss on her back before slowly inserting his member inside her, grunting and panting as he did bacause of how tight she was. The brown haired however, bit her lips and rolled her eyes up, enjoying to be penetrated.

« Ohhh ! Mmm… So big… »

As Ratchet was pushing what was remaining og his dick inside the wet pussy, the Markazian felt the last inches pushing against her womb.

« Aw aw ! »

Once his member fully in, Ratchet looked at the girl in a caring manner.

« Did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry if… »

« No, i-it's okay… It's okay. » she interrupted him. « I just didn't thought you would be this big. »

Even if he understood that the young Markazian meant this as a compliment, Ratchet still felt a little embarrassed by what she said. He was brought back to reality when he felt the girl slightly moving her hips, probably to invite the Lombax to start the intercourse. Ratchet placed his hands on her hips and started thrusting out then in again. He began slowly then increased the pace.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Yes… Yes ! Fuck me, baby ! »

« Oh yeah ! I think I'm going to cum again ! Aaaaaah ! »

And thus Ratchet filled the young pussy with his cum, making the girl scream in pleasure. Once he was done filling her up, Ratchet pulled out of the Markazian, who got up from the bed.

« Wow… You really filled me up pretty good, big boy ! Thank you very much. »

She then placed a soft kiss on Ratchet's lips before walking towards her clothes which were left on the floor. Little did she know that she had awaken the lust our brave Lombax. And her kiss only added oil to the his inner fire. And when the Markazian bent over to pick her clothes up, giving a good view of her cum filled pussy to Ratchet, which turned his inner fire into an inner blazing fire ! In no time, the Lombax rushed toward the Markazian, used all his strength to raise her up and impaled her on his hard member, holding her by the knee. The girl, completely taken by surprise screamed out of pleasure as she felt the torso of the Lombax against her back and (mainly) his cock being back inside her pussy.

« Aaaah ! Fuck ! What… What are you doing ?! »

« _Grunt !_ I'm sorry, miss. But I need to release myself. And since you are the one who got me all excited I think it's only fair you give me a hand… Or your pussy for that matter. »

Ratchet was making the girl move up and down on his erection. She moaned in pure pleasure as Ratchet kept pounding her so fiercely.

 _« Moan !_ Oh yeah ! Here comes another one for you ! »

Once again, the Lombax released himself inside the Markazian, completely filling her up. He then gently let her get back on her feet before pulling out and collapsing on the bed, completely exhausted. Ratchet had been so excited that he didn't even pay attention to how tired his muscles were. He closed his eyes, trying to get his breath back to normal. Suddenly, the Markazian climbed over him, in a cowgirl position. She raised her eyebrows, with a wanting look.

« One last time ? » she asked ?

Ratchet smiled and answered : « One last time… » He then made her roll on the bed, so that she would rest on her right side, while Ratchet positioned himself behind her : the right hand on her belly and the left hand holding her left leg in the hair. He got back inside her pussy with no trouble and started fucking her for the third time in a row.

« Ah ! Ah ! What is your name ? Mmm… » the Markazian asked.

« Ratchet… »

« I'm Talwyn Apogee. It's nice to meet… to fuck with you, Ratchet. »

« And it's nice to cum in you, Talwyn. _Grunt !_ » Ratchet said as he came inside Talwyn. Some sperm even was dropping out of Talwyn because of how filled she has been during the two previous sessions. In the end, the both of them remained in this position for a couple of minutes Ratchet having wrapped his arms around Talwyn's belly and chest, while she used her left hand to caress Ratchet's face. She then turned he head towards him.

« That was wonderful, my sweet Lombax. Thank you. » she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. « I think we should get dressed and get back to the others. »

Ratchet agreed and put his clothes back on, noticing that some drops of mixed Lombax and Markazian fluid were running from Talwyn's vagina down her legs, which made him smile. Once dressed and back with the robots, Talwyn asked : « So Ratchet, why did you and you little friend broke into our Station and wreaked havoc to your way here ? »

Ratchet, looked embarrassed, scratching the back of his head with an uncomfortable smile.

« Well, that is a long story… »

 **Here we go : end of the chapter. Like I said : I still have some ideas for more chapters and perhaps more pairings too. But let me know if you enjoyed. Even the smallest comment is appreciated. I think I'll still make a second chapter anyway, but it will be smaller.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and see you around !**

 **PS : Ratchet x Talwyn Forever!**


End file.
